Moments
by LuvBTR35
Summary: Forced to move again, Bronwyn is made fun of by kids at her new high school. Will Logan swoop in to help her and will this be one of the moments she won't want to forget? My first ever multi-part! :D
1. My Life Is Ruined!

**Hiiiii! Surprise! I'm baaacck! I decided to write my first multi-part story! I'm going to try and update it as soon as I can! I have about half of the next chapter written so as soon as it's done I'll post it! I own the characters Bronwyn, her best friend Alaina, and her parents Amy and Marco. I don't own Big Time Rush but I would love for that to happen! This story is kinda based on something that I went through in middle school. I hope you all like it and don't forget to favorite and leave me a review! Enough of me! Go read! :)**

* * *

"Mom.. Mom.. MOM! Is this really necessary?" I mean changing schools AGAIN! This is the 3rd time this year! I can't stand it! Why can't Dad get a job where we don't have to move?" Bronwyn said, with a harsh tone in her voice.

"Bronwyn, your gonna be fine. Your dad said that this is our last move. Your dad doesn't want to move anymore because this is your freshman year of high school. After you graduate we might have to move again." Amy replied.

Bronwyn sighed and went back into her room to get ready for torture. 'They're gonna make fun of me. I look like a geek, I've never had a boyfriend in my entire life, and my life just sucks.' Bronwyn thought as she picked out an outfit, did her makeup and packed her bag. She ran down the front stairs to the entryway where her dad was waiting to take her.

"You ready beautiful?" Her dad Marco said opening the front door. Bronwyn sighed and walked through the front door toward the fire red Ford Mustang that would soon be hers.

"Dad, do I really have to do this? Why did you have to make us move to Los Angeles? I know I said I wanted to move here but not in this part of my life. I know your job makes us have to move a lot but... Dad, you know I love you." Bronwyn said, tears streaming down her face.

Her dad reached over and wiped the tears from her face. "Bronwyn, I understand how you feel. I didn't wanna have to move three times this year. You know how much you mean to me sweetie. I promise this will be the last move."

Bronwyn stopped crying and looked at her dad "You promise?" He nodded his head as he started the car and drove to the school. When they pulled into the parking lot, Bronwyn looked out the window to see her new school. 'Woah... This is HUGE!' she thought to herself as she stepped out of the car into the fresh air. Grabbing her Hollister tote, Bronwyn started her way towards the front doors to the school. Everytime someone looked at her she looked down at her navy blue Converse high tops and kept walking. When she entered the door she walked into the office.

"Hi. I'm Bronwyn. I'm new." Bronwyn said. The lady at the desk reached over and grabbed a paper and handed it to Bronwyn.

"Here's your schedule. Hope your first day goes well." she said as Bronwyn walked out of the office. She looked at her schedule and started walking down the halls looking for her class. As she walked she could hear people laughing at her because of how geeky she was. Bronwyn could feel the tears starting in her eyes and ran into the next door she saw which happened to be the auditorium. She sat down on the edge of the stairs and cried.

"I knew this was gonna happen! It happens everytime I move. I go to a new school, the kids hate me, I cry, then I'm forced to suffer through it.. My life is horrible!" Bronwyn said as the tears continued to stream down her face. She fell to the stage laying her face against the hard wood floor. She laid there for several minutes until she felt a hand on her back. It moved up and down, soothing her. She sat up and saw a boy with a green varsity jacket and soft brown hair sitting next to her with his hand on her back. She knew nothing about this boy but he said in a calm voice "Its okay beautiful girl." Bronwyn started crying again. He then used his hand to wipe the tears away and caressed her. Bronwyn smiled and looked into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Thank you for cheering me up. I'm Bronwyn. You can obviously tell I'm new." Bronwyn said, her voice a little shaky.

"Anytime beautiful. I'm Logan. I saw you start to cry and run into here. I followed you. I heard everything you said. Don't listen to the things that the other kids say. Your a beautiful girl." he said sending a smile her way.

Bronwyn looked at Logan in a sweet way. "You really mean that?" she said.

"Of course I do." Logan said. "Why don't you come me? We do have the exact same schedule and I'll be with you all day."

Bronwyn nodded and went to pick up her bag. Logan got there before her and picked it up. "Come here gorgeous." Logan said putting his arm around Bronwyn as the walked out of the auditorium and into the hallway.

Bronwyn walked behind Logan through the hallway. She could hear all the girls as they said "Hi Logan" as he walked by. As soon as she passed she could hear them snickering and saying trash about her. She started to cry again and ran up to where Logan was standing with a group of guys.

"Bronwyn, this is Carlos, James and Kendall. My best friends." Logan said.

"Hi" Bronwyn said softly. She could see that everyone was staring at her. "Logan can we go? Everyone keeps looking at me and giving me dirty looks." Logan nodded and said goodbye to the guys and him and Bronwyn started walking to class.

During lunch, Bronwyn sat with Logan and his friends. They all were wearing varsity jackets so she assumed they played sports together. As they talked Bronwyn fiddled with her brown hair. Logan could tell she was really nervous. She took out her cell phone and texted her life long best friend Alaina. Even though Alaina lived in Ohio, they still talked every day.

'Laina, help. I'm being made fun of again school. There is this guy who's gonna b with me the whole day. Wht should I do? Need ur advice. Bronwyn.'

After waiting a minute she received a reply:

'Bron, don't listen to what they say, U know your beautiful and u can do and say whatever you feel. They don't control your life, U do. Tonight we'll Skype and you can tell me how it goes. Luv you best friend xoxo Alaina p.s. Is the guy cute? Pic! Now! ;)'

Bronwyn smiled. Alaina always knew how to cheer her up. Bronwyn looked back at Logan and gave him a little smile. 'There's something about him..' she thought as she watched the clock.

* * *

**Sooooo... You likeee? :) I would love if you left a review for me. What do you think is going to happen next? Lemme know! **

** Alexis**


	2. I Want to Tell Her I Love Her

**Hi everyone! I'm back with chapter two! Everyone's been wanting it to be updated so here it is! I'll be updating it sooner now that I'm just about finished with school! I hope you all enjoy this second chapter! (: **

* * *

Months passed. Logan was there for Bronwyn every day. They sat next to each other everywhere they went. She learned a lot about him: that he's the captain of the football team, he's in a band called Big Time Rush, and that he's kinda a nerd himself. She told him things about herself: how much she loves to sing, that she played sports in middle school but stopped to pursue her dream of being a singer and how she doesn't care what people think of her. People stopped making fun of her once they got to know her. She developed tons of friends but Logan was the one who would always be the first.

The school year was almost over but something very important to Bronwyn was coming up: Prom. Bronwyn had been looking forward to prom her whole life. She had asked the school if she could bring Alaina with her. They had said yes so Logan offered to drive her to the airport to pick Alaina up. Bronwyn was bouncing off the walls on the way to the airport.

"Someone's excited aren't they?" Logan said.

"Of course I'm excited!" Bronwyn said. "I haven't seen Alaina in person since last summer! I need to see my best friend again."

"Haha! We're here!" Logan said. He parked the car and they walked into the airport. They looked at the incoming flights to find Alaina's flight from Cleveland, Ohio. When they found the gate, they sat and waited for the flight to pull in. When the doors opened and people started to come out, Bronwyn waited patiently for Alaina. When Alaina came out of the doors Bronwyn yelled "ALAINA!" and ran towards her. Alaina dropped her stuff and they embraced in a hug.

"Alaina it's so good to see you! I've missed you so much!" Bronwyn said. She grabbed Logan's hand and brought him over. "Alaina, this is Logan. He's the guy who helped me through my first day when I got made fun of. And he's been here for me ever since." Bronwyn said as she gave Logan a hug.

"Aww! Your such a sweet boy! Thanks for being there for my best friend." Alaina said as she pushed her bag aside and gave Logan a hug too. Logan reached down to pick up Alaina's bags. But Alaina stopped him and picked the bags up herself.

"Shall we go?" he said giving them a sweet innocent smile. Bronwyn giggled. Logan then offered to give Bronwyn a piggy back ride. She accepted his offer and then jumped on for the ride.

Alaina walked behind them "You two are so adorable!" she said letting out a huge giggle. As he carried Bronwyn on his back all Logan could think about is how much he loved her. He had formed a big crush on her since they had been spending a lot of time together. He wanted to tell her, that he loved her and that he wanted her to be his girlfriend but he didn't know how. 'I want to tell her how much I love her. Maybe I could ask Alaina how to tell her. I mean she is her best friend and all. So she must know!'

Logan carried Bronwyn out to his car as Alaina walked beside him. Bronwyn and Alaina were having a huge conversation, full of laughing, giggling and reuniting. He smiled then slid his hands off her hips and put her down on the sidewalk gently. He then took his keys out of his pocket and popped the trunk to the car open. Alaina put her bags in and she got in the back seat. Logan then went around and opened the door for Bronwyn.

"Thank you Logan!" she said smiling, then stepped into the car and put on her seatbelt.

"You like him don't you?" Alaina said after Logan had closed Bronwyn's door.

"Fine, I'll confess. I like him. A lot." Bronwyn said.

Logan got into the car and backed out of the parking lot.

"So, what would you girls like to do?" he said looking at Bronwyn and then Alaina through the rear view window.

"How about we get some ice cream?" Bronwyn said, as her eyes grew bigger. Logan smiled and drove to their favorite ice cream parlor. He then got out of the car, went around and opened Bronwyn's door for her. Alaina got out of the car and stood next to Bronwyn. They locked arms and walked next to each other. Logan came up next to Bronwyn and he grabbed her hand and interlocked it into his. Bronwyn felt his hand in her's and smiled. They walked into the ice cream parlor and got their ice creams.

Logan had to find a way to talk to Alaina without Bronwyn knowing. "Hey Bronwyn. Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course Logan! What?" Bronwyn said.

Logan tossed his car keys to her. "I left my cell phone in the car. Can you go get it for me?"

"Alright! Be right back" Bronwyn said as she walked out the door.

"Phew she's gone!" Logan said.

"What was that for? Lemme guess. You like her and want to tell her that and need my help?" Alaina said.

"Wow! That's exactly right!" Logan said. "So how do I impress her?"

"Logan, all you have to do is at prom, sweep her off her feet. Ask her to slow dance and while your dancing tell her you love her. Then take her outside when its raining and kiss her passionately. That will make her fall for you. Don't tell her I told you this but she likes you. I know this will work! Just trust me! I am her best friend!" Alaina said.

"Alright! I'll try it! Make sure she wears something pretty. I'm going to get all dressed up for her. Make it a night for her to remember." Logan said as Bronwyn walked in the door.

"I couldn't find it!" she said.

"It's okay Bronwyn. So how about I drive you two to the mall so you can pick out a dress for prom?" Logan said.

"Okay!" Alaina and Bronwyn both said in sync.

They got into Logan's car and drove to the mall. Logan and the girls walked inside. Bronwyn and Alaina decided to go on their own and pick out dresses. So Logan decided to go look for something to wear to impress Bronwyn and tell her how he really felt about her.

After about an hour of shopping Logan had found a sleek black tux to wear and Bronwyn had gotten a short strapless purple dress. Alaina had talked Bronwyn into getting it because she knew Logan would like it. She had secretly texted a picture of Bronwyn in the dress to Logan to see if he liked it. He promised to act surprised when he saw the dress on her. Logan met up with Alaina and Bronwyn at the food court.

"Ready to go girls?" he said being a gentleman.

"Ready!" Bronwyn said. "Can you drop me and Alaina off at my house?"

"Where do you think I was going to take you? China?" Logan said. "Haha. I'm kidding. Of course I can take you home."

Logan drove the girls home. He got out and helped Alaina carry in her bags.

"Did you get the thing I told you to get?" Alaina said.

"I did get it." Logan said, handing something to Alaina.

Bronwyn turned around "What are you talking about?" she said.

"Oh nothing! We were just talking about how we're gonna get to prom." Alaina said.

"So how are we getting to prom?" Bronwyn said.

"I talked to the studio and they said we could use one of the limos that they have." Logan said.

"Awesome! It's going to be a night to remember!" Bronwyn said.

"It sure is!" Logan replied as he closed the front door behind him.

* * *

**So what do you think? What do you think Alaina made Logan buy? How do you think Prom is going to turn out to be? Leave your thoughts and reviews! I can't wait to see what you think! (:**

**Alexis  
**


	3. Lovestory

**Surprise! I finally finished the ending to my story! I had writer's block for the longest time but now I finally finished writing! I hope you enjoy this! I don't own Logan or Carlos (I wish I did!). I own Alaina and Bronwyn. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Today's the day!" Bronwyn said as she ran down the stairs with Alaina right behind her. They ran into the kitchen and found Bronwyn's mom sitting at the kitchen table reading a newspaper and drinking her coffee.

"Mom! Why are you just sitting there?! Get up! We have stuff to do! You do know what today is don't you?" Bronwyn said as she ran over and grabbed her mom's arm, trying to pull her up.

"I know, I know! Prom's tonight and you wanna go to the salon and get ready. Let's go then!" Amy said as she got up and grabbed her car keys.

Alaina and Bronwyn got their hair and nails done at the salon and then went back to Bronwyn's to get dressed. Bronwyn put on her purple dress and her black wedge heels and stood by her floor length mirror.

"What do you think?" Bronwyn said as she spun around.

"You. Look. Gorgeous." Alaina said. Bronwyn gave her best friend, grabbed her phone and texted Logan.

'Hey Logan! Ready to go! Can't wait! :)'

Bronwyn and Alaina made their way down the front staircase and waited until the limo. Logan got out of the limo and came around to see Bronwyn and Alaina. His mouth hung open when he his eyes fell on Bronwyn and her gorgeous dress.

"Bronwyn, you look gorgeous!" Logan said as he grabbed her hand and walked her to the limo. Alaina stood and waited for Logan to come back around.

"So you ready? Ready to impress the girl of your dreams?" Alaina said as Logan walked to the limo with her.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Logan said

"Remember the CD?" Alaina replied.

"Of course! I'm ready to make my move." Logan said as he opened the door to the limo so Alaina could get in. Then he closed the door behind himself and they drove off.

When they got to prom, Logan got out and helped Alaina and Brownyn out of the limo. Then he interlocked his arms with theirs and they walked through the doors into the gym where the prom was being held. When Brownyn saw it, her mouth hung open. It was everything she ever dreamed it would be. Logan and Alaina went to get something to drink so Bronwyn sat and took in what she saw around her. She saw Kendall dancing with his date, Carlos eating corn dogs (it's pretty obvious haha) and she saw James fixing his hair. Meanwhile, Alaina was talking to Logan.

"You ready to sweep her off her feet?" she said, looking him in the eyes.

"Ready." Logan said.

"Then go." Alaina said as she hugged him toward the DJ. Logan walked with his head high 'I can do this. I can sweep her off her feet and get her to fall for me.' Logan was nervously talking to himself in his head as he handed the CD to the DJ.

"Can you play this for me?" Logan asked. The DJ nodded and put the CD in.

Logan walked over to Alaina and Bronwyn who were talking to Carlos. Just as he stepped beside Bronwyn, the gym was filled with the sweet sound of Lovesong by Adele. Bronwyn let out a huge gasp.

"This is my favorite song!" Bronwyn said. Logan looked her in the eyes.

"Bronwyn, can I have this dance?" Logan said, holding out his hand. Brownyn nodded and grabbed his hand. He then guided her to the dance floor where he pulled her in close and put his hand around her waist. Bronwyn looked him in the eyes. She stared at the chocolate brown eyes that she first laid her eyes on a few months back. She loved him. But she never told him.

"Logan.. Can I tell you something?" Bronwyn said, looking at him.

"Of course you can." Logan smiled, hoping he would say what he hoped.

"Logan, ever since we met that day, I fell for you. Your sweet, funny, caring and actually stood up for me. I love you Logan and I don't know if you feel the same about me but I'll love you forever." she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"I was hoping you would say that!" Logan said, wiping the tears from her face.

"You were?" Bronwyn said.

"I was. I feel the same way about you too. I love you so much Bronwyn and I've been wanting to ask you to be my girlfriend but I was afraid that you just liked me as a friend. Now that I know you like me, will you be my girlfriend?" Logan said.

"Logan, I would love to be your girlfriend." Bronwyn said, grabbing his hand and dragging him off the dance floor and outside the gymnasium door where it was down pouring. Logan swung her around and pulled her in close. He then leaned in and kissed her passionately. Bronwyn kissed him too. Bronwyn looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Alaina with the biggest smile on her face. She gave Bronwyn a thumbs up and then saw Carlos standing over by the door so she walked over to him and gave him a hug from behind. He kissed her cheek and they went into the gym and danced.

When Logan and Bronwyn needed air, they broke the kiss and walked hand and hand back into the gym and onto the dance floor.

'So that's what happened. This school year was the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't wait till next year. Logan and I are now a happy couple and we're loving it! After prom, Carlos took Alaina on her first date, and now they have a long distance relationship. Even though I thought I would hate my new school, I'm glad I met Logan cause none of this would have worked out.'

THE END 3

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my story! Leave me a review and tell me what your favorite part of the story was! **

**xoxo Alexis  
**


End file.
